beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het verlies van een vader
Het verlies van een vader ''Vervolg: De eerste date! Ponyo deed voorzichtig haar ogen open. Toen ze naast zich Ren zag liggen, ging ze snel recht zitten. Ze herdacht aan wat er gisterenavond was gebeurd en bloosde mega hard. Ze gluurde nog even opzij en zag Ren rustig en vredig slapen. Ze lachte lieflijk, boog naar hem toe en drukte zachtjes, met haar ogen dicht, haar lippen op de zijne. "Hmm..." mompelde Ren en Ponyo's ogen schoten open en zagen een wakkere Ren met zijn ogen open. Ponyo bloosde hard en Ren grinnikte. "Goedenmorgen." zei hij lieflijk en legde zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare. "Goedenmorgen." zei ze een beetje verlegen. Ze ging recht zitten en bekeek Ren's kamer. Ze keek naar een paspop. "Wat is dat?" vroeg ze verbaasd toen ze zag wat de paspop aanhad. "Gewoon formele prinsenkledij." zei Ren en zette zich ook recht. "Weet je," begon ze "ik had nooit verwacht dat ik samen met een prins zou zijn. Soms vergeet ik dat gewoon." vervolgde ze en legde haar hoofd zachtjes op Ren's schouder met haar ogen gesloten. "Ja." zei hij simpel en keek strak voor zich. Zijn gezicht betrok en voor dat hij haar zelfs had kunnen waarschuwen, vloog de deur open en stond een woedende Ryuga bij de deuringang. "Ren!" was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen. "Hi, pap." zei Ren droegjes en sleepte zichzelf uit zijn bed. Ryuga keek hem vernietigend aan en uit zijn neusgaten spoot vuur. "Wat is er hier aan de hand?" vroeg Ryuga woedend, maar hij hield zich kalm (Dat hij dat kan! Chapeau!). "Ponyo is blijven slapen." zei Ren zonder angst of elk ander gevoel te tonen. "Gewoon blijven slapen he? We zijn niet doof hoor!" zei Ryuga die nu wel wat bozer werd. Ren slikte. Hij was niet boos of bang. In tegendeel. Hij was woedend, maar hield zich in. Ryuga kalmeerde wat, maar was nog niet helemaa gesust. "Zorg ervoor dat dit niet meer gebeurd, begrepen?!" riep Ryuga en Ren werd over het randje geduwd. Hij had geen geduld meer. "Dat bepaal ik zelf! Ik mag doen wat ik wil en jij beslist daat niet over! Ik ben je gecommandeer beu! Ik haat je! Ik wens dat ik helemaal geen vader had! Of gewoon geen zoals jij!" riep Ren over de rooie. Ryuga en Ponyo keken hem geschokt aan. Allebei hadden ze niet verwacht dat Ren in staat was dat te zeggen. Ryuga slikte en keek somber. Zijn ogen werden donkerder van kleur en zijn huid werd lichter. "Goed dan." zei hij met een stem dat leek alsof hij een droge keel had "Doe het dan wat zachter de volgende keer alsjeblieft. Je moeder heeft slaap nodig." zei Ryuga met dezelfde droge stem en liep naar de deur en stond stil bij de deuringang en keek naar Ren. Ren keek zijn vader verbaasd na en deed arrogant zijn ogen dicht en keek weg. Ryuga deed verdrietig de kamerdeur dicht en je kon hem horen slenteren richting zijn kamer. "Ren," begon Ponyo, maar Ren hield zijn ogen nog steeds dicht "was je niet wat te hard voor je vader? Ik weet het misschien had hij niet zo moeten reageren, maar toch." zei ze en hij keek haar nu recht in de ogen aan. "Hij verdiende het." zei Ren en toonde geen gevoel. Ponyo ging er niet verder op in. Plots voelde ze de aarde schudden en viel Ponyo bijna op de grond, maar Ren ving haar net op tijd op. "Wat was dat?" vroeg ze paniekerig en ze hoorde toen een luide bel gaan. "We worden aangevallen." riep er iemand en Ren kleedde zich en Ponyo vliegensvlug aan. "Kom mee!" zei hij en trok Ponyo mee naar buiten. "Wat gebeurd er?" vroeg Ryuga die helemaal aangekleed naar buiten kwam gestormd, zijn gezicht vol bezorgdheid. "De Zwarte Draak's handlangers vallen ons aan!" riep Napelon die rende naar de koninklijke poort waar de handlangers van de Zwarte Draak aanvielen. Ryuga's ogen sperde open en hij schoot zijn mannen te hulp. Ze probeerde de draken buiten te sluiten, maar dat ging niet goed. De draken braken door de poort heen en spoten gigantische vlammen vuur dat uit hun grote, maar dunne bek kwam. Myuu kwam meteen in actie en doofde het vuur door gebruik te maken van haar water-krachten. De draken keken haar vernietigend aan. Ze gromde gemeen naar hen en keek hen verwoestend aan. "Niet in mijn koninkrijk." zei ze en flitste naar de grote draak die het dichste bij haar stond. Ze greep de grote kop vast en tackelde de kolosale draak. De draak strippelde hard tegen, maar Myuu liet hem niet gaan. Ze ontblootte haar scherpe hoektanden. De draak werd meteen stil en veroerde zich niet. Ryuga hield zich bezig met de leider van de groep. Zijn mannen hadden de andere 2 al te pakken en Myuu de ene grote draak die dacht te kunnen ontsnappen va de Draken Godin: Myuu. "Ik heb je mannen." zei Ryuga en grinnikte vals. "Ja, maar ik heb je zoon en zijn vriendin." zei de draak en maakte Ren en Ponyo, die werden gevangengenomen door zijn staart, zichtbaar. Ryuga's ogen schoten open en hij overegde met ziczelf. "Wat wil je van ons?" vroeg Ryuga aan de draak. "Wij willen het." zei hij en Ryuga slikte. Hij twijfelde, maar keek nog eens naar Ren en Ponyo. "Schiet op. We hebben niet eeuwig de tijd en zij ook niet." zei hij vals en kneep Ponyo en Ren fijner bij elkaar. Ryuga gromde gemeen, maar de draak leek het alleen maar amusant te vinden. "Wat wou je?" vroeg Ryuga die gemeen speelde. "Seitoshi no kyū*." zei hij en Ryuga's ogen werden wijder. Hij overlegde met zichzelf en keek Ponyo en Ren nog eens aan. "Doe het niet pap!" riep Ren en probeerde zich en Ponyo los te wurmen, maar de draak hield hun daardoor alleen maar strakker vast. "Hun tijd is bijna op." zei de draak gemeen. Ponyo die er niets van snapte wat ze zeiden, riep met Ren mee dat hij het niet moest doen, ze wist vast en zeker niet dat haar leven ervan af hing. Ryuga twijfelde en twijfelde, maar toen de draak hen nog fijner kneep, ging hij akkoord. Ryuga knikte naar zijn soldaten en zij lieten de draken los. Hij keek Myuu aan en ze deed automisch wat hij zei of verstuurde met zijn gedachten. Myuu gromde nog even naar de draak die wankelend naar zijn leider liep. Ze gromde nog harder en de draak liep angstig sneller naar zijn groep. thumb|left|De bol van Yang...Ze ging naar Ryuga toe en hij knikte slikkend. Myuu knikte ook. Ze toverden thumb|De bol van Yin... allebei hun bol tevoorschijn en bundelden ze samen. Samen werden ze Seitoshi no kyū. "Nee, pap! Niet doen!" riep Ren, maaar hij werd op het zijgen gelegd door de draak. Ryuga overhandigde Seitoshi no kyū aan de draak en de draak liet Ren en Ponyo gaan. "Bedankt uwe majesteit." zei hij gemeen en verdween met zijn groep in de donker grijze wolken. Ryuga draaide zich om naar zijn zoon. "Ren, ik..." maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. "Wat heb je gedaan?! Hoe stom kon je zijn om het te overhandigen?!" vroeg Ren woedend aan zijn vader die zijn leven had gered (Wees dankbaar!). "Ren, ik... ik moest wel. Of anders waren jullie..." weer kon hij zijn zin niet afmaken. "We hadden onszelf wel kunnen redden! Ik ben geen klein kind niet meer! Hoe kon je dat nou doen?! Je hebt iedereen in gevaar gebracht!" riep Ren en trok Ponyo mee weg van hem. "Ren, kom terug! Zo praat je niet tegen je vader!" riep Ryuga lichtjes boos. "Jij bent mijn vader niet meer." zei Ren en keek Ryuga woedend aan. Ryuga verbleekte. Hij staarde levenloos voor zich uit. "Ryuga..." zei Madoka tegen haar man "Hij meende het niet. Ik ga wel met hem praten." zei ze en ging Ren en zijn liefje achterna. "Ren, hoe kon je dat tegen je vader zeggen?" vroeg Madoka toen ze hen had bereikt. "Hij is mijn vader niet, niet meer." zei Ren en keek boos vooruit. "Hij is je vader en zal je vader blijven dat veranderd niet." zei ze en draaide hem om zodat ze hem recht in de ogen aankeek. "Niet als je met hem scheid dan is hij mijn vader niet meer." zei Ren en Madoka werd woedend. "Dat gaat nooit gebeuren, dus zet dat maar uit je hoofd! En toch als we zouden scheiden, was hij nog steeds je vader dus stop er mee! Ik dacht dat je helemaal op hem leek, maar nee! Jij bent een grote egoïst! Zo maar andermans geluk proberen te verdoezelen voor je eigen willetje!" riep ze met tranen in haar ogen naar haar zoon. "Dat heb ik wel van hem en ik ben niet zo dom om met een stomme egoïst te trouwen." en bij die woorden, barstte Madoka in het huilen uit en liep weg. "Ren, hoe kon je? Eerst je vader en nu je moeder. Wat is er met je aan de hand?" vroeg Ponyo bezorgd om hem. "Er is niets, dus laat me met rust!" riep Ren tegen haar en Ponyo kromp ineen. "Oké, goed dan!" riep ze en bonkte huilend weg. Ren zakte ineen en zuchtte. "Wat heb ik toch gedaan?" vroeg hij aan zichzelf en verbergde zijn ogen onder zijn hand. Daar zat hij dan alleen. Helemaal alleen. En de personen die het meest van hem hielden en waarvan hij het meeste van hield, haatten hem nu... ''Wordt vervolgd... *Seitoshi no kyū betekent "Bol Des Levens Doods" in het Japans. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Ren Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Love Categorie:Seizoen: 2 Categorie:Magie Categorie:Draken Categorie:Vechten